twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pony Fairy Tails
About This page is to collect some of the Fairy Tails/Old Mares Tails that are told in Twitterponies feed for archival purposes. White Wings White Wings By Fluttershy Once upon a time in a land far away there lived a rich King.. He was so rich that he slept all day and when he awoke he did nothing but eat. This isn't good for ponies so in a very short time he was very overweight and his doctors recommended he go on a low carb diet.. Yes no cookies or cupcakes Pinkie ..but he was the King so he said nope and just had his guards wheel him to the dinner table . Now this King ..umm Tubby.. had a son who was his exact opposite he was energetic and skinny and all the mares would sigh as he trotted by. Now King Tubby wanted his son to have the best so he would constantly bring him fancy meals and fine pillows to sleep on. But Prince Blu..Desire would have none of it only taking the briefest of naps and eating a bite or two of food. The King thinking that Prince Desire must be pining for a princess invited all the mares in his land to a ball with lots of food @mlP_Pinke Yes lots of food and every mare in the kingdom was invited. But Prince desire only took the smallest slice of cake and didn't dance with any of the Mares. The King was nearly beside himself with worry..what was he to do.. That night the King received a supply of rainbow nachos. Wishing to see his son smile he shared the treat with his son before bed. Early the next morning the Prince awoke and sought out the King. "I had a most unusual dream father", he said. " I dreamed of the most lovely pony with long white wings." Now the King who had more experience with spicy food before bed said. "put it out of your mind my son come have a digestive biscuit." But the Prince would have none of it and vowed to make the Pegasus pony his Princess and galloped off in search of the source of the nachos. The prince galloped on into the night seeking the fabled taco stand. Until at last he came to a small hut deep in the woods. The old stallion who lived in the hut offered him shelter in exchange for the young Princes' story. Upon hearing the tale the Old stallion said he knew of this Taco stand. "It's parked behind the campus at the top of the grey mountain. " "Now you must do as I say if you wish to find your Princess. First you must go to the gates of the campus with this day pass. Next you must visit the gift shop and buy a snow globe with this bit. Then you will go on the tour of the repair shop and tell the workers good job. and Lastly you must go to the Taco Stand and order a combo platter #5 but do not eat it there.. Take your meal outside the complex and down into the forest by the river..there you will find your Princess.” So the Prince went and he did all those things and upon receiving the combo plate #5 did hear the server say to the pony behind him.. "I am sorry we are all out of Rainbow Nachos he got the last batch." And then the Pegasus ponies began to chase the Prince they called out Stop him to the repair ponies. But the repair ponies remembering the good job just waved to the Prince and let him pass. The Wonde..pegasus ponies called out to the gift shop clerk to stop him. But the gift shop worker saw he had a valid receipt and let him go. The pegasus ponies called out to the gate guard Stop the intruder but seeing the day pass on the Prince's neck they let him by. The Prince ran on and on until the Pegasus ponies finally left him alone. There he settled down to rest by the river in the woods. Taking his combo meal out he sat down to eat First the taco. With that a lovely pegasus pony with red wings arrived and asked to join him She looked hungrily at the taco so he gave it to her and she flew off noming it. Next the Prince pulled out his spicy tots and a Pegasus pony with blue wings arrived and demanded his tots Being a gentlecolt he gave her the tots and she flew off declaring how awesome she was. with a sigh and a grumbling tummy the Prince pulled out his rainbow nachos and the pegasus pony with the white wings appeared. She asked him for the Rainbow Nachos but by now the Prince was very hungry. So he said "I can not give them to you..but I will gladly share them with you if you will join me." So they sat and they ate and they talked and from that small act of kindness friendship grew and from that friendship love grew.. When they were married the King threw a even bigger party and the whole kingdom welcomed their new Princess.. and they lived happily ever after Category:RP Info